Todo por ti
by Kaoru Takeda
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Shaoran dejo de escribir, cinco desde que regreso a Hong Kong, un viaje que podra aclarar muchas dudas y una decision capaz de arruinar la felicidad de dos personas. Capitulo 3 up
1. Viajes y remembranzas

Viajes y Remembranzas

Un día como cualquier otro en Hong Kong, en el cielo el sol brillaba con esplendor, corría una suave brisa y los pétalos de cerezo caían magníficamente cubriéndolo todo con su manto rasado.

**El joven sonrió.**

**Aquel espectáculo era maravilloso, pero para él era mucho más especial.**

Si alguien hubiera visto su expresion al contemplar este suceso realmente se habría sorprendido. Si bien aquel joven había cambiado ese semblante malhumorado que lo caracterizaba, este fue reemplazado por una expresión melancólica y triste, por eso era raro verlo sonreír.

**Su misterioso viaje que lo mantuvo fuera casi una año y medio, había sido una sorpresa para todos en su salón. Pero lo más sorprendente había sido el cambio en el carácter de aquel muchacho.**

**Aunque decir que su carácter había cambiado no quiere decir que el antiguo Shaoran Li desapareció por completo.**

**Seguía siendo un chico solitario, casi no hablaba con nadie y por lo tanto no tenia ningún amigo, bueno casi ningún amigo...**

**-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! ¿Se puede saber porque no me esperaste?- Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color ámbar se dirigía a toda velocidad donde el se encontraba.**

**-Se supone que hoy es un día muy especial, comenzamos el primer año de preparatoria y prometiste que nos iríamos juntos al instituto, ¡cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado conmigo, no lo puedo creer!- Decía esto con ojitos llorosos mientras llegaba a su lado.**

**-Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que te hayas retrasado, no pensaba llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Pero en vista que  lograste alcanzarme y aun no llegamos, creo que podré cumplir mi promesa- dijo  esto tratando de ocultarle a su prima la expresión de tristeza que denotaban sus profundos ojos marrones, pero con ella esto no resultaba, le conocía demasiado bien como para pasar ese detalle por alto, es mas, era la persona que mejor le conocía después de Ella.**

**-Estabas pensando en ella ¿Verdad?- Pregunto recuperando su respiración normal después de la carera que acababa de dar.**

**-Sabes que siempre lo hago, pero si, estaba pensando en Sakura-chan, con su flor  favorita cayendo como suave nieve rosa por todos lados, es un poco difícil no hacerlo-Su expresión cambio radicalmente para decir -Bueno, será que mejor nos demos prisa o  en verdad llegaremos tarde- y apuro el paso con Meiling siguiendole en silencio por el sendero de cerezos en flor.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aeropuerto deTokio, Japon~~~~~~~~~~**

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!- decia una hermosa joven caminando de un lado para otro cerca de un grupo de personas que la observaban con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Será mejor que te calmes, o vas ha hacer un agujero en el suelo, monstruo- dijo su hermano mayor con mirada maliciosa.**

**-¡Te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!- grito la chica provocando que varias personas se voltearan a ver al grupo.**

**-Lo siento- dijo la chica bajando el tono de voz, visiblemente avergonzada. -Pero... -**

**-Tu hermano tiene razón Sakura-chan, debes tratar de tranquilizarte- dijo su padre sonriendo como siempre.**

**-Lo ves, te lo dije monstruo- Su hermano remarco mucho la ultima palabra.**

**-Grrrr HER-MA-NO- dijo Sakura levantando el puño y con una vena resaltando en su frente.**

**-Touya deja a tu hermana en paz- Yukito tan conciliador como siempre.**

**-Ay Sakura-chan, te vez divina cuando te enfadas- Tomoyo cámara en mano (cuando no) enfocaba a Sakura mientras esta con una gota ¡Enorme! en la cabeza suspiraba ya resignada a la manía de su mejor amiga.**

**-Todavía no puedo creer que estemos a punto de tomar un vuelo para pasar un año completo allá- su expresión volvía a ser la de una persona en extremo nerviosa- Aunque me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando nos veamos nuevamente, ha pasado mucho tiempo y la verdad creo que las cosas ya no serán como antes, tengo un poco de miedo- esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro sin embargo Tomoyo logro escucharle con mucha claridad.**

**-No te preocupes, estoy segura que Li-kun  estará muy feliz de volverte a ver y me encantara grabar su expresión de sorpresa al verte entrar a su clase- sus ojitos brillaban por la emoción.**

**"Atención, Atención, todos lo pasajeros del vuelo 315 hagan favor de abordar por la puerta numero 6"**

**-Muy bien ese es nuestro vuelo- el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto se levanto del asiento tomando su equipaje de mano mientras Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura hacían lo mismo y Yukito terminaba de comer su ultimo pastelillo y luego los seguía.**

**-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!- cuando estaban en la fila para abordar, llego una mujer bastante agitada, gritando el nombre de Tomoyo a los cuatro vientos, tras ella venían otras cinco mujeres vestidas de negro y con gafas de sol. -¡Tomoyo-chan!- dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y la abrazo efusivamente.**

-¡Mamá!- dijo la chica algo confundida- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Digo pense que tenias una reunión muy importante y no podrías venir- su madre aun la apretaba contra sí.

**-Como crees que te dejaría ir sola a Hong Kong y mas encima a cargo de este tipo- miraba a su hija con ojos de madre tierna(**ç_ç****), pero al mirar a Fujitaka su expresión cambio a mirada asesina (¬_¬).****

**-¿Qué dice mamá?- Tomoyo se sentía algo incomoda con la actitud de su progenitora ante el padre de su mejor amiga.**

- **Lo que quiero decir, es que me voy con ustedes a Hong Kong –**

- **¡¡¡Que!!! – grito de Tomoyo, imaginando su vida, con su madre criticando al Sr. Kinomoto, todos los días, durante un año completo, no era posible, ¡¡NO PODIA SER!! – Pero mamá ¿y tu trabajo, la compañía, tus reuniones? No puedes irte así como así- Intento desesperado para que su pesadilla premonitoria no se volviera realidad.**

- **No te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, todo esta listo lo he estado preparando desde que supe de sus intenciones de pasar un año allá, no te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa -.**

- **Pero, pero, pero... - Tomoyo con ataque de pánico**

- **O es que acaso ya no quieres la compañía de tu madre, te dejo sola con este tipo solo por unas horas y ya te lavo el cerebro y te puso en mi contra- Ojitos llorosos y haciendo pucheros.**

- **¡Mamá!, Sabes bien que eso no es verdad, es solo que tu decisión me tomo por sorpresa- Tomoyo ya había aceptado la realidad, no podía cambiar la situación, y al intentarlo solo la estaba complicando mas, resignación.**

- ** Señora Sonomi– Sakura se había atrevido a intervenir...**

- **Dime querida – Sonomi ya tranquila le sonreía.**

- **Creo que debemos abordar, solo nos esperan a nosotros- una gota corrió por su cabeza, y al igual que los demás, la que había mantenido durante la "conversación" anterior aumento su tamaño considerablemente.**

- **Claro pequeña- ajena a todo la Sra. Sonomi se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta de embarque.**

- **Haaahhh- suspiro generalizado por parte de nuestros amigos.**

- **Lo lamento mucho Fujitaka-san - Tomoyo hace una leve inclinación.  **

- **No te preocupes, desde que me case con Nadeshico-chan siempre ha sido así  y realmente ya predí la esperanza de que la situación varíe- el Sr. Fujitaka respondió con su sonrisa característica y siguió a Sonomi, los demás también abordaron sin mas contratiempos.**

**El viaje se desarrollo con relativa normalidad exceptuando que la Sra. Sonomi criticaba al Sr. Fujitaka y el pobre Yukito, que era su compañero de asiento tuvo que escuchar todos sus reclamos y con su cortesía habitual se limitaba a sonreír y tratar de calmar a la cada vez más sulfurada señora.**

**Además que Kero, ya  medio afixiado dentro del bolso, pues con la conmoción Sakura se había olvidado completamente de él, había salido como pudo, enfadado y gritándole a Sakura que como podía ser tan desconsiderada, ella hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarlo, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Tomoyo llego al rescate con una bolsa de dulces, que dejo algo contento al guardián, y termino de tranquilizarlo con la promesa de hacerle un gran pastel en cuanto se instalaran en casa si prometía portarse bien el resto del viaje... aparte de eso, nada anormal.**

**¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢Instituto Gu Tai Ching¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢                                     **

**Shaoran se sentó con gesto cansado en su pupitre, curiosamente cuando había regresado de Japón su ubicación había sido la misma que tenia allá, con Meiling a su lado y los dos bancos frente a ellos vacíos, de esta manera quedaban algo aislados del resto del grupo, pero eso no impedía que Mei fuera la chica más sociable del curso, todo lo contrario a Shaoran, quien aparte de saludar cuando llegaba, solo hablaba con los demás lo estrictamente necesario. Shaoran miro el banco de enfrente, pensando que estaría haciendo Sakura, y ese pensamiento le llevo a recordar, su hermosa sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su vivacidad, su eterna alegría... Paf!**

**Un golpe en su brazo le bajo de su nube tan bruscamente que quedo algo confundido, hasta que vio a su prima sentada a su lado viéndole enfadada, mientras le susurraba que pusiera atención en la clase Shaoran murmuro un 'lo siento' y puso atención, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando entro el maestro, cuando pensaba en Sakura no se daba cuenta de nada.**

**Llegó el descanso y Mei se fue a almorzar con un grupo de amigos, Shaoran quedo solo y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol de cerezo, SU árbol de cerezo, esa parte del jardín le encantaba, iba allí a almorzar todos los días, solo, pues aunque Mei siempre lo invitaba a ir con su grupo el siempre se rehusaba, sabia que al resto de sus compañeros no les caía muy bien, demasiado serio, no hablaba y según ellos era  "raro", nunca le habían visto salir con alguna chica que no fuera Mei, y desde algún tiempo ni eso, pues sus responsabilidades  iban creciendo en medida proporcional a su edad y no le dejan tiempo para citas, salidas y ese tipo de cosas, además Mei necesitaba hacer su vida, conocer chicos y Shaoran sabia que con el siempre a su lado, esto era bastante difícil. Otra razón y quizá la más importante era que Sakura siempre seria la dueña de su corazón y aunque jamas le volvería a ver seguiría fiel a su dulce recuerdo, si sus compañeros supieran este motivo de su continuo rechazo a las demás chicas seguramente  no pensarían tan mal de él, y sobre su actitud callada, pues mientras sus compañeros hablaban sobre su cita de la tarde anterior, de un programa de televisión o del ultimo éxito musical el no podía contarles sobre el hechizo nuevo que estaba practicando, el antiguo manuscrito que intentaba descifrar, su entrenamiento de artes marciales o el interesante libro de hechicería del siglo XI que leía todas las noches, no avanzaba mucho, porque apenas leia unas lineas y caia dormido, extenuado por su entrenamiento, y todas las obligaciones que le correspondian como futuro jefe del clan Li, pero aun asi le parecía un libro realmente interesante.**

**Luego de acabar de comer, se aboco a su hobby favorito, aparte de la magia, que le gustaba bastante y no encontraba que fuera una obligación causa por la cual era bastante bueno en ella; y de pensar en su flor de cerezo, su hobby favorito era dibujar, esta era una aptitud que el no conocía tener y la descubrió mientras copiaba los grabados **

de un libro antiguo que él conocía muy bien, lo que le preocupaban eran las hermosas ilustraciones que complementaban el texto pero decidió intentarlo, cuando termino la primera quedo asombrado de si mismo, era prácticamente una fotocopia de la imagen original, estaba fascinado y poco a poco   lo convirtió en su hobby personal, no se lo comento a nadie y guardaba muy bien sus trabajos, no sabia la razón pero no quería que nadie se enterara de su talento en este arte.

- ¡Que hermoso dibujo!- Shaoran se sobresalto un poco, no había sentido la presencia de alguien acercándose.  

- Lo siento creo que le asuste- El se volteó para ver que quien era la persona que le estaba hablando y se encontró con la hermosa figura de  una joven rubia de ojos azul claro que le sonreía abiertamente.

- No se preocupe solo me sorprendió un poco, no le oí acercarse creo que estoy muy distraído últimamente- no le iba a decir  que no la "sintió" acercarse, eso seria muy difícil de explicar, le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Esta situación ya le estaba entrando a preocupar, desde un tiempo a esta parte se concentraba demasiado en algo y dejaba de prestarle atención a lo demás, en cualquier otra persona esto no pasaría de un simple chascarro, pero en  él era una situación peligrosa, si esa chica fuera uno de sus enemigos él estaría muerto y apenas se habría dado cuenta, hace poco mientras practicaba con uno de sus primos se distrajo por un segundo, y el corte que estaba cicatrizando en su hombro izquierdo es la prueba de lo peligroso que resultaría un error como ese en una batalla real.  

**-En verdad es un dibujo muy hermoso, llevo poco tiempo en Hong Kong pero creo que ese parque no es de aquí ¿verdad?- La chica miraba con curiosidad el dibujo que nuestro amigo estaba terminando antes de que ella llegara.**

**-Es verdad, este parque no es de Hong Kong- "Me pregunto si algún día volveré a verlo", en la hoja se podía observar un hermoso parque de juegos rodeado por lo que parecía un gran bosque, lo que más resaltaba era un tobogán con forma de pingüino que poseía una corona dorada en la parte superior de la cabeza. Shaoran volaba entre sus pensamientos, recordando las fantásticas  aventuras de las cuales el gran rey pingüino había sido inmutable testigo.**

**- ¿Y de donde es?- al  parecer la chica no dejaría en paz a nuestro artista, pero a este en realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas por una extraña razón se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, como si la hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo y no hace tres minutos.**

- **Se encuentra en Japón, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda al norte de Tokio (la verdad no recuerdo en que dirección se encontraba, jeje) La conocí en un viaje de intercambio que hice hace cuatro años, y en verdad me encanto, es hermosa y muy tranquila "bueno si no hay una carta Clow suelta o esta Hiraguizawa rondando por ahí" es magnifica las personas son muy amables, me habría gustado quedarme allí " y no solo porque la ciudad me fascinó... Sakura", pero mis responsabilidades y deberes eran mas importantes que mis deseos y mi familia me obligo a regresar a Hong Kong. **

- **Es una lastima por lo que me dijo parecía ser el paraíso en la tierra – durante el relato de Shaoran la joven se había sentado a su lado, podríamos decir que bastante cerca.**

- **Pues si, este parque que dibuje se conoce como El Parque Pingüino, en honor a él – dijo indicando el tobogán en su dibujo – y esta rodeado por un bosque enorme al que llaman el bosque de los espíritus -.**

- **Espíritus – repitió la joven poniéndose un poco pálida.**

- **Si, según lo que dicen todas las almas de los alrededores que dejaron algo pendiente se congregan ahí-**

- **Entonces no es tan maravilloso como me dijo al principio– la joven estaba un poco mas pálida que hace unos segundos, y con cara de haberse encontrado con uno de los mencionados fantasmas hace pocos segundos.**

**Cuando Shaoran, que estaba coloreando una parte del bosque, se volteo a ver a su compañera no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de esta.**

- **De que se esta riendo – dijo ella con un tono algo enfadado y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza ante su reacción infantil frente al tema de los fantasmas – No debe ser nada divertido ir caminando por ahí y encontrarse con una de esas cosas.**

- **Lo siento, es que su expresión fue muy divertida-  dijo mientras intentaba dejar de reírse y ella se ponía mas roja.**

- **Además me hizo recordar a otra persona que solía tener esa misma reacción frente a las historias de fantasmas – cuando dijo esto aun reía, pero la expresión divertida que había en sus ojos momentos antes se había borrado.**

- **¿Solía? No me diga que esa persona... – dejo su frase en el aire**

- **Oh no, santo cielo, ni Dios lo quiera – se puso un poco pálido ante la perspectiva de que algo malo le pasara a Ella.**

**Vaya se ve que esa persona es muy importante para usted – en este comentario se noto un poco de ¿decepción?, "Pero que rayos me pasa, apenas y lo acabo de conocer".**

- **no sabe cuan importante es para mí, le aseguro que seria el hombre más feliz del universo si pudiera tenerla a mi lado – el ni siquiera había notado el tono de decepción en la voz de ella.**

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG... El timbre que indicaba el final del descanso había sonado.**

**Shaoran se puso de pie de inmediato y le ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarle a que también lo hiciera.**

**- Fue un placer hablar con usted señorita... - no supo como continuar, había hablado de sus cosas mas personales con esa joven, cosas que solo Mei sabia ¡¡Y ni siquiera sabia su nombre!!**

**- Jessica, Jessica Stevenson, y lo mismo digo joven...-**

**- Li, Shaoran Li, a sus ordenes- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.**

**-OH, lo siento, creo que aun no me acostumbro a todo el protocolo que utilizan en oriente para las presentaciones y la comunicación entre las personas- dijo un poco sonrojada.**

**- No se preocupe, el sistema no es tan estricto con las personas extranjeras, no así con las personas que si son de aquí. Y debo decirle que a veces tanto protocolo me resulta aburrido- Dijo esto ultimo pensando en la forma en que se referían a el sus sirvientes, algunos que le triplicaban la edad y le llamaban señor, incluyendo a su querido Wei, a quien varias veces había tratado de convencer que dejara de llamarle "Joven Shaoran" y le llamara solo por su nombre de una buena vez, pero no había caso.**

**- Sé que es una descortesía, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que seremos muy buenos amigos, podría llamarme por mi nombre y dejar de tratarme de usted- ella se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón y le miro a los ojos.**

**Al principio Shaoran se sorprendió, levanto las cejas, abrió los ojos y la boca un poco, pero luego sonrió abiertamente.**

**- Aunque parezca extraño, tengo la misma sensación que tu Jessica, y espero que hagas lo mismo, disculpa vamos en el mismo salón ¿verdad?-**

**- Así es, compartimos la misma clase- ella también sonrió, ya tenia un amigo en un lugar donde prácticamente no conocía a nadie.**

- **Entonces después de ti- dijo shaoran mientras abría la puerta y hacia un ademán con la mano que indicaba lo mismo que había dicho.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong.**

**-¡Ya llegamos!- este grito de felicidad no se hizo esperar en los labios de Sakura apenas atravesaron la puerta de**

** desembarque.**

**-La verdad no sé porque estas tan feliz monstruo, el mocoso no te ha escrito en tres años, yo que tu no esperaba nada bueno de este estúpido "reencuentro" como lo llaman ustedes- Touya estaba tratando de molestar a su hermanita menor pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que esta vez si se le había pasado la mano.**

**-¡¡Y tu crees que no he pensado en eso!! Durante mucho tiempo me dormí pensando en el motivo por el cual Shaoran dejo de escribirme, mis pensamientos fueron desde que dejado de amarme hasta que algo malo le había pasado, pero decidí dejar de pensar en eso porque estoy segura de que el tiene una buena explicación para hacer lo que hizo acabamos de llegar al lugar donde puedo aclarar todas mis dudas y tu lo primero que haces es decir uno de tus estúpidos comentarios y si quieres que te sea franca ya estoy harta de esa actitud tuya, si no querías venir pudiste perfectamente quedarte en Japón y no venir a arruinarme la vida- todo esto lo dijo derramando lagrimas y tratando de contener la ira y la tristeza que luchaban por hacerse presentes.**

**Touya se quedo paralizado, al igual que los demás, jamás pensaron ver a la dulce y siempre sonriente Sakura enfadada en serio.**

**-Vamos Sakura, Touya solo intentaba molestarte, no te lo tomes tan en serio – Yukito había sido el primero en reaccionar y trataba de calmar a la joven –Tu lo conoces bastante bien para permitir que uno de sus comentarios te afecte de esta manera-**

**-Lo sé Yukito, pero no comprendo como puede actuar de esta forma con algo que es tan importante para mí- Sakura ya comenzaba a calmarse, Yukito le había abrazado y acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente.**

**Mientras tanto un poco más apartados de ellos Tomoyo, su madre y el Sr. Fujitaka conversaban.**

**-No sabia que la situación fuera tan seria- La madre de Tomoyo aun estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Sakura con su hermano.**

**-Debo confesar que yo tampoco lo sabia- Fujitaka también estaba sorprendido y a la vez muy preocupado pues si bien sabia que ese viaje y su traslado a la universidad de Hong Kong habían hecho muy feliz a Sakura no conocía cabalmente la razón de tanta alegría, es mas cuando recibió la noticia que la gran universidad de Hong Kong había solicitado sus servicios, estuvo meditando el asunto bastante tiempo, pues si bien los beneficios eran muchos, el precio por pagar era también bastante alto, debería mudarse desde el lugar donde ya tenían una vida hecha, sus amigos, su casa a un lugar donde prácticamente no conocían a nadie, un cambio bastante drástico y cuando comento la situación con sus hijos se encontró con que Sakura lo apoyaba al 100% y estaba fascinada con la idea aunque le dolía tener que dejar a Tomoyo pero entre las dos se encargaron de convencer a la Sra. Sonomi de que Tomoyo fuera con Sakura a cargo del Sr. Fujitaka y entonces su felicidad había sido completa. Solo ahora podía vislumbrar la verdadera razón de su hija para estar tan feliz: un chico. Su pequeña Sakura estaba enamorada pero ¿De quien? ¿Desde cuando? Por la discusión anterior sabia que el muchacho había dejado de escribirle a Sakura desde hace tres años y eso solo significaba que se conocían de mucho antes, ¿Cuanto? Cinco años, y el ni siquiera lo sabia es verdad que durante algún tiempo ella se estuvo comportando de manera algo extraña pero el se lo atribuía a que estaba creciendo nunca se le paso por la mente algo así. Su pequeña Sakura estaba completamente enamorada de un chico del cual él ni sabia que existía. **

**Pero como pudo obviar algo tan importante como eso, él que siempre había velado por el bienestar de sus hijos a toda costa y ¿por qué Sakura no le había hablado del asunto? Temor, no eso no él jamás había dado motivos para que sus hijos le tuvieran miedo, vergüenza, era una posibilidad Sakura siempre se avergonzaba con facilidad, o era que suponía que él no aceptaría al muchacho, Touya no se había referido en muy buenos términos a él y su hijo no solía juzgar mal a las personas pero tratándose de un pretendiente de Sakura su actitud podría deberse simplemente a los celos de hermano mayor, sin duda ya era hora de tener una charla muy larga con su hija. Pero primero...**

**- Ya se esta haciendo muy tarde, será mejor que pidamos un taxi que nos lleve a casa debemos acomodar nuestras cosas y nos queda mucho trabajo por delante.**

**Preparatoria.**

**Los alumnos se retiraban a casa después de un largo y agotador día de estudio Shaoran era uno mas y caminaba hacia su departamento, desde hace un año vivía solo en un departamento a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto había sido su decisión después de todo sus hermanas ya estaban casadas y cada una tenia una casa y una familia propia, su madre con los asuntos del concilio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por los diferentes países de oriente y por lo tanto no pasaba tiempo en casa, a Shaoran esto no le importaba mucho en realidad, pues desde pequeño siempre había estado al cuidado de Wei y su madre era solo una autoridad a la que veía escasas veces, la respetaba por supuesto pero el cariño que se supone debía tener por esa distinguida mujer que lo había traído al mundo en realidad no existía. En vista de esto decidió aprovechar los años que aun le quedaban con un poco de libertad, por decirlo de alguna manera aunque esa libertad no era tal, teniendo en cuenta que cuando cumpliera los veintiún años debía tomar el lugar que le correspondía como líder del clan Li, además de casarse y habitar junto a su recién formada familia la mansión señorial en la cual había nacido y crecido, como era tradición ancestral. Además dicha mansión quedaba bastante lejos de su instituto y digamos que a él nunca le gusto mucho la idea que siempre lo anduvieran paseando en limosina por todo Hong Kong así que decidió pedir la autorización de su madre para tener una especie de departamento de soltero donde llegar a alojar durante la semana, los fines de semana y las vacaciones las pasaba en la mansión. Su madre en un comienzo no estaba muy de acuerdo pues pensaba que esto afectaría el desempeño y el entrenamiento mágico de su hijo además que no contaría con protección frente a posibles ataques y después de lo ocurrido hace dos años esto le preocupaba, si bien su hijo aun no ocupaba ningún puesto importante dentro del circulo de hechiceros su gran potencial mágico y de combate sumado al hecho de ser el ultimo descendiente directo del gran Mago Clow y próximo jefe del clan de hechiceros más poderoso de oriente hacían de él alguien que con el tiempo podía ser un verdadero problema para ciertas personas que lo verían como un obstáculo en sus ambiciones y que por lo tanto buscarían acabar con el antes de que se desarrollara por completo y se volviera demasiado fuerte para poder enfrentarlo con éxito en el futuro. Esto era lo que había ocurrido hace dos años y aunque Shaoran había manejado la situación bastante bien y el traidor había sido detenido por el joven y condenado por el concilio a reclusión perpetua en una prisión especialmente diseñada para estos casos, antes de ser doblegado por el chico dejo en él una profunda inquietud que le llevo a tomar una decisión demasiado drástica con respecto a su vida.**

**Pese a todo ya había pasado un año y no había ocurrido nada de lo que su madre tanto había temido y podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su departamento que no tenia nada de pequeño, no por nada era miembro de la familia más poderosa y rica de Hong Kong. Su departamento estaba ubicado en el ultimo piso de un edificio de cinco. **

**Llego a su departamento y abrió la puerta, ¡por fin en casa! lo primero que haría después de dejar su maletín escolar y cambiarse ropa seria preparar una suculenta cena, se moría de hambre y no le importaba cenar mas temprano que de costumbre, una de las ventajas de vivir solo es que no tenia que seguir un horario estricto, pero por su naturaleza seria y responsable Shaoran no solía abusar de estos privilegios. Se dirigió a su habitación y busco en el ropero algo que ponerse, eligió un pantalón color beige claro y una polera manga corta de hilo después fue a la cocina mientras pensaba que cenaría "okonomiyaky al estilo sureño", porque había pensado en ese platillo lo más normal era que cocinara algo de comida china, genial se le había antojado comer el platillo favorito de un muñeco de felpa que rayos, busco en la alacena los ingredientes y para su decepción se encontró con que no había nada de nada y entonces se dio cuenta que desde que salió de vacaciones de verano no había visitado su departamento, sus maletas se las había llevado uno de sus sirvientes esa mañana y la mucama que le hizo el aseo durante su ausencia no tenia necesidad de comprar nada por lo cual la alacena estaba tal como él la había dejado antes de irse, completamente vacía. **

**-Bueno no hay mas remedio tendré que ir a la tienda por los víveres- tomo una chaqueta, su billetera y salió en dirección a la tienda donde podría encontrar lo que necesitaba con mas urgencia, iría al mercado otro día.**

**La calle a pesar de la hora 18:30 se encontraba casi vacía y Shaoran caminaba con paso rápido pues en verdad se moría de hambre y quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible pues  aunque era el primer día de clases le habían dado mucha tarea eso sin contar con el libro de historia de la magia que debía terminar de leer para el examen de los ancianos, entonces escucho:**

- **Ya les dije que no,  será mejor que me dejen en paz- la voz de la chica provenía de un pasaje aledaño a la calle por la cual transitaba Shaoran y parecía estar asustada.**

- **Vamos preciosa solo será un pequeño paseo, ya veras que los cuatro nos divertiremos mucho- este comentario no le gusto nada a Shaoran quien comenzó a sospechar que unos tipos debían estar molestando a una chica y por lo que escuchó debían ser tres sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino al lugar de donde provenían las voces.**

- **Será mejor que se larguen no estoy loca como para ir con ustedes a alguna parte además... - la chica había hecho acopio de todo su valor y trato de mantener la voz firme cuando dijo esto pero fue interrumpida por otro de los tipos.**

- **Que conste que te lo pedimos por las buenas, ya que no quisiste pues ahora te vienes por las malas-**

- **Deja a mi hermana en paz sabandija- una voz infantil se hizo presente enfrentándose al hombre-**

- **Quítate maldito mocoso- Shaoran llego justo a tiempo para ver como el sujeto arrojaba a un chico de unos siete u ocho años contra la pared mientras que otro intentaba sujetar a la chica por las muñecas.**

- **Será mejor que dejen a la señorita en paz- una voz potente se hizo escuchar en la calle sorprendiendo a los tipos que no se habían percatado de la presencia del muchacho.**

**- Mejor te largas, sino quieres que te rompa la cara, nadie te invito a nuestra fiesta- el que había dicho esto era el que había tirado al niño contra la pared.**

- **Por que no lo intentas, aunque no creo que seas tan valiente de enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño- al tipo el ultimo comentario no le gusto nada y se abalanzo sobre Shaoran con la clara intención de querer golpearle la mandíbula movimiento que Shaoran esquivo con facilidad para propinarle un golpe en la boca del estomago que lo dejo fuera de combate al instante.**

- **Uno menos alguien mas quiere intentarlo- los tipos estaban furiosos y uno de ellos saco una navaja.**

- **Vaya, vaya pero que valiente, yo que tu no amenazaría a alguien con ese objeto si no sabes como usarlo- el tipo se acercó a él rodeándolo y no directamente como el otro, cosa que puso en guardia a Shaoran. Estocada a la derecha que Shaoran esquivo con facilidad pero el siguiente movimiento no lo alcanzo a esquivar correctamente ya que un grito de la chica desvió su atención  y el hombre pasó a rozar con su pie el hombro izquierdo de Shaoran y aunque no le dio directamente fue suficiente para que su herida se abriera y comenzara a sangrar según lo que pudo sentir al tibio contacto de la sangre sobre su piel, dos golpes no necesito mas que eso para dejar al tipo de la navaja fuera de combate también, y  el tercero al verse solo y a sus compañeros inconscientes por culpa de ese chiquillo le bajo el pánico y se alejo corriendo del lugar Shaoran se relajo y se volteo a ver a la chica para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que esa chica era...**

**Continuara...  **

**Notas de mi(o sea la autora ^^):**

****

Hola mi nombre es Lady Kaoru y este es el primer fic que escribo, por mucho tiempo solo fui una lectora mas pero me decidí a escribir esta historia que desde hace bastante tiempo me andaba rondando por la cabeza y pues aquí esta el primer capitulo. Sinceramente espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla y cualquier comentario o consulta la puedes hacer a través de un review o bien escribirme a ladykaoru_2@hotmail.com estaré muy feliz de contestarte.

También quiero aprovechar de hacer un par de agradecimientos a algunas personas que me ayudaron y me apoyaron de forma especial cuando este proyecto recién  se estaba forjando a Crysti que aunque dudo que alguna vez leas esto fue una de las primeras en leer un par de paginas de mi historia, a Felipe por ser tan buen amigo y prometo que el siguiente capitulo será en honor a ti, a NightWalker por soportar mis locuras en el msn jajajaja y muy especialmente a Saito por apoyarme de esa manera y alentarme con sus palabras, a Carmen y Laura por ser las primeras del mundo de fics en leer una buena parte del primer capitulo y las primeras en alentarme y un ultimo agradecimiento a ti claro por tomarte la molestia de leer todo esto ^^ realmente ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo...


	2. Viejos amigos, Grandes problemas

Viejos amigos, Grandes problemas 

-¡Jessica!- El no podía salir de su asombro al ver a la chica sollozando de rodillas en el suelo y solo salió de ese estado cuando escucho al hermano de ella que despertaba después del fuerte golpe recibido...

-¡Auch! Que fue lo que pasó, ¡¡es verdad!! ¡¡hermanita estas bien, no te paso nada!!- pero cuando intentó levantarse para ir a su lado cayó inmediatamente pues el tobillo de dolía sobremanera seguro que se lo había torcido.

Después de salir de su momentáneo asombro Shaoran se acerco a la chica para ver si se encontraba bien, este movimiento alerto al pequeño hermano que no había visto lo sucedido pocos segundos antes, y creyendo que se trataba de uno de los atacantes intento levantarse de nuevo profiriendo un pequeño grito de dolor al apoyar su pie lastimado con demasiada fuerza en el suelo, su hermana reaccionó ante esto y volteo a ver que era lo que había ocasionado esa reacción en su hermano encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de su nuevo compañero y amigo.

-¡Shaoran! Que bueno que eres tu - fue su exclamación mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.

-Jessica se encuentran bien - dijo mientras la apartaba un poco y a su vez miraba al pequeño hermano de ella, pues no le había pasado desapercibido el quejido que este ultimo había proferido.

-Yo me encuentro bien gracias a ti, aunque no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubieras llegado en ese momento –

-Esta bien no te preocupes lo importante es que no llego a pasar nada malo-

-Tu como estás amiguito - hablando, claro esta, con el hermano de Jessica.

-Hermana ¿quien es él? - pregunto con un poco de recelo en el tono de su voz, generalmente no solía ser así pero en estas circunstancias y además con lo que acababa de pasar pues no se puede culpar al pobre niño.

-Es uno de mis nuevos compañeros de clase, nos conocimos hoy y nos hicimos amigos- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- dijo presentándose

-Yo soy James Stevenson, el hermano menor de Jessica, pero puedes llamarme Jimmy- después de la explicación de su hermana ya no se sentía tan desconfiado frente al apuesto chico de ojos marrones.

-Pues tu puedes llamarme Shaoran- a esta altura Jessica ya había soltado a Shaoran y procedía a revisar e pie lastimado de Jimmy.

-Vaya esta comenzando a hincharse, te duele mucho – una mirada de preocupación se reflejaban en sus ojos los que parecían haber oscurecido el tono azul-celeste

-Déjame ver- Shaoran se acerco a James y se arrodilló frente él tomando el pie lastimado en sus manos y moviéndolo un poco para evaluar su estado, provocando por consiguiente que otro gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios

-Lo siento – se disculpo- pero era necesario para saber que tanto es el daño- Después de todo una de las cosas útiles de estudiar artes marciales con tanto ahínco, no solo es aprender a golpear a los enemigos sino, aprender también como curar las heridas que se provocan con dichos golpes y en este ámbito Shaoran también era un alumno bastante destacado.

-Solo es una torcedura, nada grave, una venda, descanso y un poco de hielo para la inflamación y estará como nuevo en un par de días- fue su veredicto después del "exhaustivo" examen.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro- fue la pregunta casi a dúo de ambos hermanos.

-Bueno, en mis lecciones de artes marciales no solo aprendí a golpear a las personas- dijo algo avergonzado

-Sabes artes marciales – a Jimmy le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

-Si, he debido aprenderlas- Su tono sonó mas a cansancio que otra cosa.

-Es verdad- dijo Shaoran como recordando de repente algo importante y sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo, para después marcar un número y hablar una cuantas palabras en chino, tan rápidamente que ni Jessica ni Jimmy consiguieron comprender una sola.

Debo destacar que si bien ambos hablan algo de chino, no es muy fluido, por lo cual terminaron hablando con Shaoran en ingles sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes para este ultimo.

-¿A quien llamabas?- pregunto Jessica Curiosa

-A la policía, claro- dijo Shaoran como si fuera algo obvio-Vendrán a recoger a este par dentro de unos minutos-

-¿Pero que les paso?- volvió a insistir Jimmy

-Veras... - Dijo Jessica comenzando a explicarle a su hermano lo ocurrido un par de minutos atrás, pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran.

-Mejor se lo cuentas en el camino, es necesario vendar ese tobillo, además si nos tardamos con el hielo quedará más inflamado- dijo observando el tobillo de Jimmy.

-Tienes razón- dijo Jessica, ayudando a su hermano a incorporarse.

-¿Viven muy lejos de aquí?- dijo Shaoran.

-No, solo tres cuadras más a allá- indico Jessica la dirección.

-Muy bien, sube- le dijo Jimmy, que dudo unos segundos.

-¿Me vas a cargar hasta casa?- dijo aun dudando.

-Claro no puedes ir caminando, y tu hermana no te podría llevar hasta allá, además no permitiré que se vayan solos después de lo que acaba de pasar- Luego de escuchar estos argumentos, Jimmy se subió sobre la espalda de Shaoran, y los tres emprendieron el camino a casa de Jessica.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En Algún lugar de Hong Kong.

-Touya, ¿Estas seguro que tu no tienes la dirección?- pregunto por enésima vez el profesor Fujitaka a su hijo, mientras buscaba afanosamente el dichoso papel dentro de su portafolios.

-Esto es el colmo- dijo Sonomi mientras una vena comenzaba a marcarse en su sien.

-Como es posible que perdieras la dirección de la casa, y así querías que te dejara al cuidado de este hombre- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tomoyo quien se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-No papá, ya te lo dije lo guardaste en tu agenda dentro del portafolios para que no se perdiera- Touya tenia una gran gota en la cabeza, pues su padre estaba desesperado y la vena de Sonomi estaba alcanzando proporciones que no prometían nada bueno.

-¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!- exclamo Sonomi con la paciencia perdida completamente, y dirigiéndose al chofer le dijo: por favor, llévenos al Sheraton - Para luego tomar su teléfono celular y comunicarle a Sakura, quien iba junto a Yukito en otro taxi, su nuevo destino

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edificio Thieng Fa

Luego de caminar por aproximadamente 15 minutos, los cuales Jessica aprovecho para contarle a su hermano lo ocurrido con la llegada de Shaoran, llegaron frente a un edificio de departamentos.

-Nosotros vivimos en el 7º piso- comento Jessica mientras el conserje habría la puerta y les hacia una reverencia a los muchachos.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso indicado y la chica Toco el timbre de departamento 703. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran se apresuro a explicar.

-Nos mudamos hace poco, no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerle copias a la llave, mi hermano esta todo el día en casa pues aun no encuentra trabajo, así que es el encargado de abrir- Sonrió mientras esperaban.

- Oh! Ya veo - fue la respuesta de Shaoran, mientras intentaba controlar la sensación de vértigo que lo invadía.

Un joven de 25 años apareció en el dintel de la puerta, su rostro se veía preocupado pero al ver a su hermana esbozó una sonrisa.

- Jess, que bueno que regresaron, tardaron mucho – En ese instante se percató de la presencia de Shaoran y que este traía a su pequeño hermanito a cuestas.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuvieron algún problema? – El semblante preocupado volvió a predominar en su rostro.

- Solo fue un pequeño incidente hermano, no te preocupes – Jessica mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía muy bien lo preocupado que era Richie con respecto a Jimmy y ella.

- ¿Pequeño incidente? – Pregunto Richie levantando una ceja.

- Si, un pequeñísimo incidente, solo me tropecé con una piedra y me torcí el tobillo – Jessica y Shaoran cruzaron una mirada sorprendida, mientras una gota resbalaba por sus cabezas, y es que la expresión de sinceridad del niño que estaba sentado en el sofá era casi espeluznante.

- Hermano, te presento a Li Shaoran, un compañero de mi clase – El joven chino estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia, cuando Richie le tendió la mano a manera de saludo occidental.

-Hola Li, soy Richard Stevenson, hermano mayor de Jessica, es un placer –

-Igualmente – respondió mientras le apretaba con firmeza la mano

-Jessica, te importaría traer un poco de hielo, y si tienes alguna venda elástica tráela también por favor – Shaoran se arrodilló junto a Jimmy, el cual le miraba embobado, y es que el relato de Jessica y la seguridad con que ahora le daba instrucciones a la chica habían elevado a la categoría de "Héroe" al muchacho de castaños cabellos en el animo del pequeño niño.

Ella asintió y desapareció por un pasillo para regresar algunos minutos mas tarde con las cosas. Cuando regreso vio que Shaoran y Jimmy se encontraban solos en la sala.

- Tu hermano esta en la cocina, creo que estaba cocinando cuando llegamos – Explicó Shaoran mientras presionaba la bolsa con hielo en el tobillo inflamado.

Cuando creyó conveniente retiro la bolsa y preparo las vendas, a pesar de tener los ojos brillantes y una mueca de dolor, el niño no se había quejado para nada, era muy valiente.

- Esto te va a doler un poco – Advirtió el chico de ojos ámbar.

- Sí, no hay problema – dijo con la voz algo quebrada el pequeño.

Con gran pericia el joven Li vendo el tobillo del niño, el cual solo apretó los dientes sin omitir sonido alguno.

-Ahora debes evitar apoyar el pie por un par de días y quedaras como nuevo- Le dio una media sonrisa y después le desordeno el cabello en forma amistosa.

-Bueno ya se hizo tarde, es mejor que me marche- Comento mientras se ponía de pie con expresión cansada.

-No quieres quedarte a cenar- Propuso Richard quien salía de la cocina justo es ese momento.

-Se los agradezco mucho, pero aun tengo varias cosas que hacer en mi departamento, y la verdad estoy algo retrasado - Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, la verdad es que se sentía muy mal y necesitaba atención medica urgente, en casa podría llamar al medico familiar y no preocuparía a su nueva amiga por algo sin importancia.

-Bien, te acompaño a la puerta- Jessica parecía algo desilusionada y avergonzada por hacer que Shaoran se retrasara en sus cosas por su culpa.

El apuesto muchacho hizo una reverencia a los dos varones presentes y siguió a Jessica que ya avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Mas tarde me dirás que fue lo que ocurrió realmente, no pensaras que me creí el cuento que solo te tropezaste, Jessica no se pondría tan nerviosa por algo tan trivial- A Jimmy le salió una gota y simplemente sonrió nervioso, sin duda su hermanito mayor los conocía realmente bien.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y realmente lamento todas las molestias que te causamos- Jessica se acerco y de improviso le dio un beso en la mejilla, Shaoran quedo tan sorprendido que no alcanzo a reaccionar.

-Ehh.. Descuida no fue nada, nos vemos mañana y ten cuidado quieres, no me gustaría que algo malo te ocurriera- Le dedico una media sonrisa y se marcho hacia el ascensor.

Una vez dentro se apoyo en la pared principal agotado y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro ahora que estaba solo se permitía ese tipo de expresiones, sin duda su orgullo de guerrero le impedía mostrar debilidad, sobre todo ante alguien que acababa de conocer, aunque esa chica, había algo realmente extraño con ella, jamás había sido tan abierto con alguien así de repente, Como si no fuera la primera vez que la veía, como si pudiera confiar absolutamente en ella.

Salió del edificio y enfilo a su departamento, no quedaba lejos así que tomar un taxi habría sido realmente ridículo, lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que debía pasar por el mismo callejón donde había rescatado a Jessica, los cuerpos aun estaban tirados en la calle pero no solos y no era precisamente la policía.

-He jefe, ese es el tipo- El desgraciado que había escapado hace un rato estaba ahí, con una pandilla de 10 tipos, todos bien armados con cadenas, linchacos, garrotes y uno incluso tenia una Katana, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba en Hong Kong y no en Japón.

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo la eficiencia de la policía local, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente sus posibilidades de defenderse o escapar, después de todo, soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla, pero la debilidad hizo su acto de presencia, avisándole que si trataba de escapar no llegaría muy lejos, y si se quedaba no terminaría muy bien parado tampoco, Rayos la situación no era muy favorable además no podría utilizar magia, no con esa debilidad y no con el sello que había puesto su maestro sobre sus poderes de ataque.

-Pero si es solo un mocoso- El tipo que respondía al cargo de jefe lo observo despectivamente y de improviso le golpeo el rostro a su compañero, rompiéndole el labio y tirandolo contra el piso.

-Me puedes explicar como mierda un mocoso pudo contra tres de ustedes, son una vergüenza para el grupo- Su mirada era de furia contenida.

-Pe... Pero jefe nosotros- desde el suelo intentaba explicarse.

-Y en cuanto a ti- Se dirigió amenazante al muchacho, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de su "amigo".

Shaoran permanecía impasible ante la cercanía del hombre, quien no tenía más de veinticinco años.

-Aprenderás a no meterte con los Dragones Rojos- dicho esto le lanzo un gancho al mentón que Shaoran esquivo con algo de dificultad.

-A él, muchachos- Fue la orden que se escucho antes que siete de ellos se lanzaran a golpear al pobre chico.

El joven Li esquivo algunos golpes, bloqueo otros y devolvió algunos mas, sin embargo la debilidad se incremento y después de derribar a dos y dejarlos inconscientes uno de ellos de asesto un potente golpe en las costillas, que le hizo doblarse en dos, lo cual aprovecharon los demás para seguir golpeándolo.

Puso un escudo de protección el cual no fue muy efectivo.

Tres minutos después estaba golpeado y mal herido, sangrando por boca y nariz, con múltiples raspones y contusiones, no estaba muy seguro pero al parecer también tenia la cuarta y séptima costillas fracturadas, Mei Ling lo mataría al día siguiente si lo encontraba en ese estado, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante la imagen mental.

-Vaya después de todo eres bueno- comento el jefe checando a los hombres caídos, mientras los otros se quejaban pues tampoco habían salido muy bien parados.

-Es una lastima que hayas terminado aquí- Comento tranquilamente mientras desenfundaba la Katana con tranquilidad y lo amenazaba con ella.

En ese instante maldijo también a su maestro por el sello impuesto, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber descubierto aun el contrahechizo para revocarlo.

Sin embargo no se dejo amedrentar y enfrento al sujeto con una mirada de desafío en sus brillantes ojos Marrones.

El Pandillero levanto el sable dispuesto a partirlo en dos pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a otro sujeto parado frente a él, un extraño viento recorrió el lugar, moviendo la gabardina que cubría al recién llegado.

Un extraño resplandor inundo el lugar y uno a uno los atacantes cayeron dormidos.

-Que demonios haces aquí-Fue lo único que atino a decir nuestro amigo Shaoran en su asombro.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue su propio reflejo en los lentes del sujeto y la enigmática sonrisa que ilumino su apuesto rostro.

Luego de eso, Xiao Lang Li no supo mas de su existencia.

Continuara...

Hola que tal, tanto tiempo sin verlos verdad, como están? , que ha sido de su vida es estos emmm 17 mesesU

Si lo sé ninguna, absolutamente ninguna explicación o excusa me librara de la horca, fusilamiento o cualquier medio de ejecución que a ustedes mis queridos lectores se les ocurra imponerme y es que sin duda me lo merezco Debo ser la escritora más irresponsable que se haya cruzado por

Gomen nasai juro que no fue mi intención, pero... bueno la verdad no sé que decir ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado, intentare no tardarme tanto en la próxima entrega U jeje.

Y ahora la sección que se ha vuelto mi favorita A contestar reviews (Veremos si quienes los dejaron podrían perdonarme Kaoru se arrodilla y hace tres reverencias pidiendo perdón)

Saito Ryuzaki: Querida amiga, a ti te he visto en el ultimo tiempo, pero aun así te debo una enorme disculpa, y también un enorme agradecimiento por todas las amenazas de muerte que recibí de tu parte, sabes muy bien que sin ti este capitulo no existiría así que es en tu honor (pero ese honor tendrás que compartirlo con Gaba-chan espero no te moleste) dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, aunque la verdad a mi se me paso la mano, Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, Recuerda que cuentas con el mismo de mi parte, un besote y un abrazote de Oso vale? Nos veremos por ahí.

Strider: Hola amor se que cuando escribiste esto ni siquiera imaginábamos que íbamos a terminar como novios, debo decir que estoy orgullosa de esa decisión te quiero mucho, y gracias por aguantar todas y cada una de mis locuras, si ya se que son varias pero que le vamos a hacer :p

Ohhh y gracias por ayudarme a pasar esto en limpio, de seguro yo sola no hubiera terminado, sabes que fuiste el primero en leer el capitulo completo? y el tercero también, se que te gusto así que espero no tardarme tanto. Besitos (ahora mejor me apuro que debo continuar con el trabajo U)

MGA FGA: Chicas ustedes que siendo unas de mis autoras favoritas me honraron con un review y miren como respondo, si merezco 100 azotes por mi osadía, ojala que no se enfaden tanto y me hagan el favor de seguir leyendo este humilde escrito, Muchas gracias por el reviw, de seguro no tardare tanto en publicar

Niky Salgado: yo... este ... no sabes cuan avergonzada estoy por mi comportamiento, de seguro debes odiarme (o estas tan enfadada que ni siquiera me recuerdas) no tuve la delicadeza de siquiera mandarte un mail, soy una desgraciada. Solo espero que esas ideas de fics hayan madurado y para este momento seas una mejor escritora que yo, muchas gracias por el entusiasmo que pusiste en el review, lamento no haber respondido como tu y las demás se lo merecían, gomen. Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, ojala te olvides de esta mala autora y disfrutes del fic.

Strago: a pesar que te veo casi siempre hemos perdido contacto por completo amigo, no sabes lo que me divertía en las conversaciones contigo, ojala en clases te este Yendo bien, y aun espero la historia de Strago en Midgar (por cierto no se si leerás esto) Bueno de todas maneras muchas gracias por todo.

Karla Hoshi: muchas gracias por el apoyo, Realmente lamento la demora, Por cierto te debo los reviews por tus historias, intentare ponerme al corriente con todo ahora que estoy de vuelta por aquí muchas gracias.

BatussaiNavarro: no se si tu leerás esto pero muchas gracias por el review, no eras el único en la espera, le falle a muchas personas, espero no volver a hacerlo.

Celina Sosa: a ti te debo una disculpa un poco mas pequeñita, pero no por eso menos importante, pues lo leíste este año, cuando lo "Actualice" (me confundí de historia, debía actualizar Noche Buena) Lo de Sakura y Shaoran se vera mas adelante, por ahora solo un contado numero de personas sabe la verdadera razón de este fic, la trama de fondo, solo espero que sea del agrado de ustedes.

Bien, me despido hasta dentro de muy poco, la tercera parte esta casi lista en mi mente, solo falta pasarla al pc, y sin duda tendrá mucha emoción y reencuentros, y una vez mas, lamento la enorme tardanza

Un abrazo a todos.


	3. El Otro Heredero

EL OTRO HEREDERO

-Querida Ya llegue- Fue el alegre grito que se escucho por el departamento, a la vez que un Joven hombre de ojos marrones ingresaba y dejaba su portafolio sobre una mesita en la entrada y colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-Amor estoy en la cocina- Fue la respuesta que consiguió, un dulce aroma a chocolate inundo rápidamente sus sentidos.

Camino por el pasillo y sin demora ingreso al lugar, Una chica de castaños cabellos trabajaba afanosamente en la preparación de una masa, el se acerco cuidadosamente pero antes de poder abrazarla por la espalda como pretendía ella se volteo, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Me encanta estar lejos de ti- Comento él luego que el beso termino y se separaron un poco.

-A sí - pregunto la joven mujer con el seño fruncido, evidenciando estar molesta por el comentario.

-Si... porque adoro como me recibes cuando regreso- Una dulce sonrisa la dejo extasiada mientras el se aprovechaba de la situación y la volvía a besar.

-Como están mis hermosos Ángeles- pregunto curioso mientras rodeaba su talle y le abrazaba con cuidado.

-Pues Hien aprobó con muy buenas calificaciones el examen de gramática y creo que en este momento esta haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, de seguro necesitará de tu ayuda mas tarde, yo nunca fui muy buena en eso- a ambos les salió una gota al recordar su época de estudiantes y los problemas de ella con dicha materia.

-Y ustedes como están- Acaricio con dulzura y devoción la poco abultada pancita de su esposa.

-Pues esta princesita aun no da muchos problemas- Respondió ella con una sonrisa posando su mano sobre la de él.

-Me alegra que así sea- se arrodillo junto ella y comenzó a hablar con la bebe que aun no nacía.

-Hola princesita como estas, veo que te has portado bien, así me gusta que no incomodes a tu linda madre, no sabes lo terrible que se pone cundo esta de mal humor, si hasta parece un monstruo- esquivó hábilmente un golpe dirigido a su cabeza - lo ves ya se esta enojando - agrego con aire juguetón mientras le daba un dulce beso a través de su esposa -no sabes como deseo que estés aquí junto nosotros- se levanto con una sonrisa y una mirada ilusionada.

-Como te fue en la reunión- Pregunto su esposa pasando por alto su anterior enfado ante el comentario por su mal humor.

-Muy bien, ya contamos con un nuevo socio comercial en Centroamérica, creo que al paso que vamos dejaremos a varias generaciones futuras viviendo sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo-

-Eso es genial, aunque de seguro nuestros descendientes no harán eso, después do todo ninguna de nuestras familias se caracteriza por tener haraganes, ya ves tu no tenias necesidad de trabajar para vivir cómodamente sin embargo te esfuerzas cada vez mas por incrementar la fortuna de tu familia - Se podía notar el tono orgulloso en su de voz al hablar del trabajo de su amado.

-Nuestra familia- Corrigió él a su vez.

-Jamás olvides que es nuestra familia Sakura- estaba por besar nuevamente a su esposa cuando un pequeño tornado apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡¡ Papa !! ¡¡ Papa !!- y se lanzo a los brazos de Shaoran quien ya lo esperaba y le dio tres vueltas antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estas Pequeño?, Que tal ese partido de fútbol Eh!- Pegunto emocionado por saber el resultado.

-Ganamos 3 a uno, yo metí un gol y Satochi los otro dos aunque uno de los pases a gol lo di yo - Contó mientras hacia gestos con las manos sin duda aun conservaba la adrenalina del encuentro.

-Felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti- Mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Papa podrías ayudarme con la tarea, aun no consigo comprender muy bien las divisiones grandes- Shaoran solo lo miro con una sonrisa, para después mirar a su esposa con un gesto de "a quien salió parecido" el cual ella solo respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Seguro, tu ve a tu cuarto yo te alcanzo en unos minutos de acuerdo- él sonrió, se acerco a su made le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Tiene mucha energía- Dijo ella observándolo

-Si en eso también se parece mucho a ti- Concordó él.

-Que estabas preparando- pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba al bol donde estaba la masa.

-galletas de chocolate- Fue la respuesta.

-Mmm... que delicia, galletas de chocolate preparadas por la dulce señora Li- se acerco traviesamente a su mujer, mientras esta retrocedía un par de pasos hasta dar con la espalda en uno de los muebles.

-Oye no que haces- dijo nerviosa al verse acorralada por los fuertes brazos de él.

-Solo disfruto de lo que nadie mas puede- entre besos respondió.

-Pero Shaoran, Hien te esta esperando- Él había comenzado a besar sus mejillas y pretendía continuar por su cuello, cuando un llamado de su primogénito se escucho.

-Lo ves, además debo terminar con las galletas antes de que Eriol y Tomoyo lleguen- El suspiro frustrado y se aparto.

-Bien lo acepto, pero no crea que se librara de mi tan fácilmente señora Li - Le guiño un ojo y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Tampoco quería librarme señor Li, pero hay algunas cosas a las que también debemos prestar atención- El se retiro con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras ella volvía con la masa de galletas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Querida Ya llegue- Fue el alegre grito que se escucho por el departamento, a la vez que un Joven hombre de ojos marrones ingresaba y dejaba su portafolio sobre una mesita en la entrada y colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta ente su anuncio.

-Sakura, Amor- Pegunto de nuevo... nada se escucho.

Algo preocupado y con un mal presentimiento se dirigió a la cocina, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se dilataron con terror, la imagen era por demás impactante.

El cuerpo de la joven madre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con el pequeño Hien firmemente Abrazado, mientras un charco de sangre inundaba toda la habitación, el Hombre dio tres pasos en dirección a su esposa e hijo, cayo pesadamente de rodillas junto a los cadáveres mientras los abrazaba dolorosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-PORQUE, MALDITA SEA PORQUE- Fue el desgarrador grito que salió de su corazón.

-Sakura Hien, por dios no- exclamo entre sollozos ahogados, era tanto el dolor que el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, buen entonces cuando noto lo que había en la pared.

"no puedes escapar de tu destino, descendiente de Clow, Jamás podrás ser feliz con ella, no puedes cambiar el destino de tu sangre"

Esa frase escrita con sangre adornaba lo que una vez fue la blanca pared de la habitación.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- con este gran grito el muchacho se sentó rápidamente en la cama, todo le daba vueltas y un punzante dolor en el abdomen le corto la respiración por algunos instantes.

-Vamos tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla, será mejor que te recuestes y descanses, El amo Eriol restauró tus huesos y el corte de tu hombro, sin embargo los músculos aun están adoloridos- Unos brazos le ayudaron a recostarse nuevamente, su respiración se fue calmando pausadamente y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos para contemplar a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación bastante lujosa, una gran cama con sabanas de seda blanca y un cobertor en azul turquesa.

-Donde estoy- pregunto en un murmullo.

-En mi habitación del hotel- Respondió alguien ingresando por la puerta, una voz varonil y amable.

-Hiraguizawa- reconoció en ese instante, enfocando bien la vista y las cosas dejando de dar vueltas.

-A tus ordenes querido descendiente- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa divertida esperando la respuesta a su frase, la que no se hizo esperar.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así- Rugió levantándose a medias en la cama y apretando la mano derecha en un puño.

-Vamos pero no te enfades, será peor para ti, aunque eso indica que ya te encuentras mejor- Tomo asiento a su lado mientras la Señorita Akizuki se ponía de pie dándole espacio a su amo.

-Señorita Akizuki?- pregunto una vez que le presto atención a ella.

-Si soy yo- Confirmo.

-Wow- fue lo único que él dijo.

Ella simplemente sonrió, feliz que su cambio de imagen produjera esa reacción en los hombres, y es que Ahora parecía una verdadera dama, elegante, refinada, misteriosa y muy femenina.

-Lo vez te dije que debías dejar de comportarte como una adolescente caprichosa-Regaño una voz detrás de Shaoran, vale decir que al pobre casi le dio un infarto.

-Supi no te metas- Y le saco la lengua en forma juguetona a su compañero guardián.

-Spinel Sun también estas aquí, un minuto, que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí- Pregunto finalmente.

-El amo Eriol debía atender algunos asuntos en Hong Kong, y por supuesto nosotros le acompañamos- Explico tranquilamente el guardián negro.

El joven Li dirigió su mirada a Eriol Hiraguizawa, contemplando los cambios que habían ocurrido en su persona durante los últimos cinco años. Era bastante alto, el cabello negro-azulado corto como cuando era pequeño, los ojos azules tras las gafas no habían cambiado mucho, mostrando esa mirada divertida y misteriosa que tan bien lo caracterizaba. Su poder mágico sin embargo era muy elevado, algo que aunque trataba de ocultar Shaoran podía notar fácilmente, le era fácil sentir las auras cuando realmente les prestaba atención y no estaba en su nube.

-Has cambiado mucho Li, tu nivel a aumentado considerablemente en estos años, me extraño sin embargo encontrarte en esa situación- Cruzo sus manos en señal de meditación, talvez esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Poco antes que llegaras, ya me había enfrentado a tres de ellos, no eran muy hábiles pero en un descuido uno de ellos me golpeo y reabrió la cicatriz del hombro, por algunas circunstancias no me la pude atender de inmediato, la hemorragia se detuvo algún tiempo después, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre, quede demasiado débil para hacer nada y después apareció el resto de la pandilla, en eso llegaste tu...- Todo esto lo dijo mirando al techo como si fuera muy interesante, no le agradaba especialmente Hiraguizawa pero aun le debía respeto al ser la reencarnación de su mas Ilustre antepasado.

-Y en eso yo te rescate verdad- Completo divertido, mas luego poniéndose serio pregunto.

-Pero eso no responde porque no usaste tu magia -

-Mi maestro me impuso un sello, no puedo ejecutar hechizos de ataque hasta que no lo rompa- Su mirada era mas bien avergonzada al reconocer su incapacidad frente al desafío.

-¿Y que ha hecho para que lo consigas?- Pregunto intrigado la reencarnación de Clow.

-¿Qué ha hecho él para que yo lo consiga?- repitió Shaoran no comprendiendo.

-Si, que pruebas te ha impuesto, cual es el incentivo que te dio para que lo lograras- explico calmado Eriol.

-Pues ninguna, solo debía hacerlo y ya, es mi problema y mi deber hacerlo- Afirmó Shaoran.

-Esa es la clase de entrenamiento a la que has estado sometido todo este tiempo- Su tono sonó confuso e incrédulo.

-Pues si, he debido aprender por mi cuenta, la mayoría de las veces, como futuro líder del clan es mi obligación aumentar mi nivel a como de lugar, solo recibo este tipo de problemas y debo resolverlos como mejor pueda- Su mirada era mas bien adolorida, recordando todas los cosas por las que había tenido que pasar desde su regreso a Hong Kong.

-Ha debido ser muy duro para ti, y me temo que tengo mucha culpa en todo esto- Eriol parecía mortificado al decir esto ultimo, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera al joven chino.

-Pero que rayos dices, si tu no tienes la culpa de nada- Su semblante era despreocupado, tratando de quitarle importancia al tema.

-Si tu hubieras obtenido las cartas cuando fuiste a Tomoeda no habrías pasado ni por la mitad de lo que has pasado- Su tono tenia cierto remordimiento que contrarió aun más a su interlocutor, Nakuru y Spinel observaban todo atentamente pero en silencio.

-Sabes muy bien que no estaba en mi destino ser el amo de esos seres, el Mago Clow lo decidió así hace muchísimos años atrás y eso tú lo deberías saber mas que nadie pues conservas la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, Eso lo acepte hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que el juicio final se consumara, aun así quería asegurarme que todo estaría bien por eso me quede hasta el final- Su tono serio impresiono a Eriol, su madurez respecto a ese temas le sorprendió, mas aun que reconociera de esa forma la razón por la cual había continuado con la captura de las cartas a pesar de que ya sabia perdida la misión, el siempre creyó que habían sido otros los motivos que le habían impulsado a continuar y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

-Yo creí que era por la pequeña Sakura que te habías quedado- Comento sonriente.

-Kinomoto también fue una razón importante para que me quedara, poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa chica, pero fue mas bien algo adicional, mi misión primordial era asegurarme que la amenaza que se cernía sobre la tierra no pasara- esto lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Eriol, ya daba la cara y no rehuía el contacto con él.

-Nunca pensaste en cambiar el destino, es decir, como podías saber que Sakura era la destinada a reunir las cartas y no se trataba de un error de Cerberus - El tema había llamado realmente la atención del Joven ingles, quería mas detalles al respecto.

-Al principio me lo pareció, como te habrá contado Kinomoto yo no estaba de acuerdo conque ella reuniera tan poderosos elementos, no le creía capaz, por eso intente obligarla que me los diera por la fuerza, pero ella y Cerberus estaban tan empeñados en cumplir su misión que al final termine cediendo y ayudándoles, además no habría sido justo que yo me quedara con las cartas después de todo-

-¿Justo para quien?- la mirada de Eriol era enigmática, lo que Shaoran estaba diciendo le había reafirmado la decisión que había tomado, la razón por la cual se encontraba allí en Hong Kong.

-No era justo para las cartas ni para los guardianes, menos para Kinomoto- había nostalgia en su tono de voz, la cual no pasó desapercibida para su ancestro.

-¿A que te refieres conque no era justo?- Cada palabra que decía Shaoran era una confirmación a sus ideas y estaba feliz por eso, sin embargo un detalle en esa conversación le llamó mucho la atención... más tarde le preguntaría al respecto.

-Cuando llegue a Japón estaba en la misión de recuperar el libro de Clow con Todos y cada uno de los seres que en él habitaban, Cincuenta y dos cartas, cada una con un poder único y especial, más los dos guardianes que las protegían, creo que nadie me dijo que todos esos seres tenían sentimientos y una personalidad definida, en ningún libro que estudie se daban mayores detalles de esos seres. Cuando llegue a Tomoeda era muy tarde, Cerberus ya había elegido a alguien que bien podría ser la próxima dueña, y la chica se había encariñado mucho con él, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de esto, por eso no intente usar más fuerza bruta para obligarla a que me las entregara, seguí "intentando" capturar cartas para que aquí en Hong Kong los ancianos pensaran que de veras me estaba esforzando, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, no podía traer a las cartas conmigo, el uso que les darían no seria el que el Mago Clow pensó al crearlas, serian solo un instrumento más para afianzar el poder del Clan Li, no se tomaría en cuenta los sentimientos de esos seres y eso no me parecía justo, lo peor de todo es que yo no podría evitarlo, es verdad que los clanes mágicos de oriente necesitan un líder fuerte, que sea capaz de protegerlos y guiarlos pero me parece que muchos de los métodos que se han utilizado desde la muerte de mi padre no han sido los mas nobles. Es por eso que debo hacerme muy fuerte, cuando cumpla la edad adecuada para tomar el Cargo como jefe me espera mucho trabajo, lo que han hecho los ancianos durante los últimos catorce años ha tensado la situación entre los clanes mágicos de oriente y yo me veré obligado a reparar todo el daño que han hecho- Su tono era casi de ira al hablar de los ancianos, ese tema también era conocido por Hiraguizawa pues si bien no estaba unido con ningún clan en especial (no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, algo heredado quizás del mismísimo mago Clow) estaba informado de todo a nivel global, una de las razones por las cuales había viajado a Hong Kong era porque quería conocer la opinión del Heredero Li frente al tema y lo que había conseguido era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Será un trabajo muy duro el que te espera amigo, en especial si lo haces tu solo- la palabra amigo la había pronunciado con mucha sinceridad y Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto mas no dijo nada, intentaría dejar de lado los reparos que sentía por Hiraguizawa, de seguro algo bueno salía de eso, después de todo el muchacho era inteligente... y si por una vez quitara esa mirada enigmática y esa sonrisa idiota que le adornaba el rostro cada vez que hablaba con el lo encontraría hasta simpático, suspiro ante ese pensamiento.

-Si será difícil, pero por ahora estoy solo, no hay muchas personas en las cuales pueda confiar, la mayoría están de parte de los ancianos, pues estos les protegen y les dan poder económico y social, podría contar con el apoyo de los demás clanes que han sido sometidos, pero si comienzo a formar alianzas en este momento no seria beneficioso, muchas cosas pueden pasar en los años que faltan para que pueda tomar el puesto y si los ancianos se enteraran me acusarían de alta traición y me anularían como heredero y todo terminaría siendo mas fácil para ellos, pues pondrían en el puesto a quien ellos quisieran y ahí si que nos veríamos en desventaja, nadie puede oponerse a la ordenes del líder del clan, mi Madre no cuenta como líder pues si bien tiene una participación activa en los consejos, los que siempre terminan decidiendo en realidad son los ancianos- la situación tal como la describía Shaoran era difícil, pero no por eso se daría por vencido.

-No estarás solo- Afirmó el chico de cabello negro, Shaoran lo miro inquieto por la seriedad tan poco característica con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-Vine a Hong Kong para arreglar algo que me ha estado molestando los últimos cinco años y me doy cuenta que mis observaciones sobre ti fueron acertadas, eres alguien noble y valiente y se cometió una injusticia con tu persona que estoy dispuesto a resarcir, Sakura fue la heredera de una de las posesiones más preciadas de mi otra vida, a ti te haré heredero de la otra cosa que más valor tenía para mi en ese entonces, te enseñare todas las cosas que sé, serás el sucesor de mi conocimiento y te entregare secretos de magia que jamás nadie ha conocido, pero será con una sola condición- Shaoran lo observó sorprendido y emocionado, el aprender del mismísimo Clow los secretos de la magia, era algo con lo que jamás podría haber soñado, aunque de seguro la condición que le pediría sería muy difícil de cumplir, quizá se tendría que mudar a Inglaterra, o a lo mejor a algún lugar solitario y escondido un templo en una montaña por ejemplo, romper los lazos con sus amistades y familiares, de seguro tendría que esforzarse mucho más en sus estudios, ¿Sería capaz de cumplir con las expectativas que tenia Eriol en él?, Aunque primero lo primero, ¿Cuál sería la condición?, La llave que le abriría la puerta al conocimiento del mago más poderoso de la era antigua.

-Cual es la condición- preguntó ansioso tras algunos minutos de silencio en los cuales Eriol había permanecido mortalmente serio y Shaoran trataba de asimilar la nueva oportunidad que se le tendía por delante.

-Por casualidad no tendrás por ahí el número telefónico y la dirección de Tomoyo Daidouji- Creo que demás está decir cual fue la reacción del Joven Li ante esta condición.

Se quedó completamente en blanco, mientas lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y la risa suave de Nakuru Akizuki.

Spinel-sun simplemente movió la cabeza en forma de negación mientras volvía a tomar su libro y pensaba en las ocurrencias extrañas que solía tener su amo.

Continuara...

Las notas de Kaoru:

La habitación se encuentra en penumbras, la única luz visible es la que emana del monitor encendido, una suave risa se escucha, la cual poco a poco se convierte en una tremenda carcajada.

Una diminuta figura se encuentra sentada frente al escritorio, mientras se ríe descontroladamente, otra figura bastante más alta se encuentra de pie con gesto de impaciencia mientras observa como el pequeño lobo tiembla incontrolablemente mientras el ataque de risa no cesa.

-Oye te pedí tu opinión se puede saber que es tan gracioso- su tono suena algo malhumorado.

-Es que... es que- el pequeño apenas y aguanta la risa.

-Dark- comenta Kaoru ya a punto de darle un coscorrón al espíritu.

El se pone serio de repente.

-Chica creo que necesitas un editor con suma urgencia, esto es un desastre- Kaoru solo enarca una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-A que te refieres-

-Pues veras, ¿Leíste el primer capitulo de tu historia? - Kaoru lo mira inquisitiva.

-Pues claro que lo leí, yo lo escribí recuerdas- Pone una cara como de "Elemental mi querido Dark"

-Entonces supongo te habrás dado cuenta el error garrafal que cometiste-

-¿Error? ¿Cuál error?-

-Pues ¿En qué mes comienzan las clases en el hemisferio norte? - preguntó con paciencia.

-En enero... creo- respondió Kaoru

-y sabes que estación del año es allá por esas fechas- A Dark le parecía divertido jugar a las adivinanzas.

-Pues Invierno- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa de "yo lo sé todo"

-Entonces podrías explicarme como rayos es posible que haya "flores de cerezo" en Hong Kong- Sonreía triunfal.

-¿Flores de cerezo en Hong Kong?- preguntó extrañada.

-Sip mira relee esto- le mostró un archivo de texto en la pantalla.

-¡Con un dem...! Tienes razón- Los ojos se le quedaron como plato... mas luego cambió por una mirada más bien pícara.

-Pero no importa- respondió sonriente.

-Como que no importa- le pregunto extrañado.

-Pues sí, nadie se ha dado cuenta, además es un fic y puede haber flores moradas de cerezo mientras nieva si yo así lo deseo- Una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro mientras decía todo esto.

-Por cierto si alguien sabe de esto te voy a exorcizar entendido- El pequeño espíritu se volvió a ver a Kaoru a la cara, mas sin embargo no alcanzó a hacerlo, sus ojos se quedaron mirando un punto tras la chica.

-Oye Kaoru no te quiero alarmar pero veras, creo que ya se enteraron- Kaoru simplemente lo miro y pregunto confundida.

-Pero que dices ellos no lo sabrían a menos que... están detrás de mí ¿verdad?- El pequeño solo dio una cabezadita en señal de un SI

Kaoru se da la media vuelta nerviosa.

EHHH Hola chicos como están tiempo sin vernos verdad, mas no recibe respuesta alguna.

Chicos- pregunta nerviosa- Desde cuando escucharon- su sonrisa cada vez más parecía una mueca.

-Todos contra ella- se oye un grito entre la multitud.

-NOOOOOOO esperen puedo explicarlo verán yo este, gomen lo lamento pero que les había dicho que soy novata en esto, no me había percatado de este mísero detalle hasta hace tres minutos, pero de seguro no les importará verdad... verdad? - la masa avanza silenciosa hacia ella.

-Dark, se te ocurre alguna idea- El guardián no responde

-Dark ¿Donde estás?, No me puedes dejar sola en un momento como este, DARK SOCORRO- La masa se abalanza sobre Kaoru y lo único que se ve es una nube de polvo, mientras la turba golpea a la escritora no por el error cometido, más bien por habérselo ocultado.

Un rato después aparece Kaoru, el Obi medio rasgado, despeinada y con un par de arañones y moretones.

-Vaya pudo ser peor comenta aliviada, pero cuando encuentre a ese Dark...- Su aura se inflama en fuego.

-Amita que bueno que estas bien- se acerca el pequeño lobo blanco con una caja en las patitas

-Te traje esto- y se la entrega

Kaoru la toma y la abre, es un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Pues me habría servido más tu ayuda hace un rato- comenta molesta

-Vamos pero no te enojes, mejor responde los review vale?- una gota aparece en la cabeza de Dark

-Esta bien ya no quiero mas guerra-

Bien y demos paso a mi parte favorita agradecer vuestro apoyo :

Carrie10: Wow no sabes la ilusión que me hizo recibir un review tuyo muchísimas gracias y por aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado y te hayas reído un poco un beso para ti también.

Saito: Amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo y sip tu eres la autora intelectual de que haya publicado, así que chicos ya saben a quien reclamarle por tenerme de vuelta aquí :p

Ojala te haya gustado el cap, espero haber logrado el toque de humor que pretendía, creo que no soy muy buena haciendo chistes jeje pero hago lo que puedo.

Un besote y un abrazote, a ver si me doy una vuelta por tu pagina uno de estos días pero no lo podre hacer desde el instituto malditos operadores ¬¬

Pd: a que creíste que me tardaría mas :p

AnPeSi: Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ya ves aquí esta el otro capitulo tal como lo ordenaron y tienes razon igual lo leen a pesar que no se encuentre en la primera pagina :p al menos yo lo hago... nos vemos (y suerte con el regalo).

Gaba-chan: Hola lamento no haber respondido tu review en el capitulo anterior, pero es que tenia pensado hacerlo en Hispafics, aunque se me olvido la clave y ya no puedo publicar ahí (a menos que por un milagro la recuerde jeje yo y mi cabeza de pollo) gracias por la persecución es por gente como tu que da gusto escribir nos vemos.

(y no olvides mi petición especial ¬¬)

Aribeth Li: Hey muchas gracias por el review ojalá y puedas leer esto aquí ya ves dos capítulos de una soy genial jajajaja

Y tu también Saito que me dejaste un review mas en hispafics así que gracias dobles

Strider: la frase de bienvenida de Shaoran para su hijo, fue tu culpa ;.; porque tenias que hacérmela cambiar eres malo ¬¬ la imagen mental de nuestro profesor diciendo eso no era muy agradable para la escena en mi mente. Oh y muchas gracias por leer esto primero, un beso.

Bien chicos eso es todo por ahora, cualquier reclamo duda o consulta en un review o bien a mi correo (lo encuentran en mi profile) un beso a todos y gracias por leer


End file.
